Family values
by Lilystar88
Summary: An old enemy of Chase's shows up and steals something important to him, this old enemy also happens to be Jack Spicers sister. Can Jack and Chase work together to try to find the mysterious woman? ChaseXJack
1. Chapter 1

_**So I suck on titles, anyway, this be my second Chack fic and I love this pairing so much :3 it gives me feels okay? Okay, basically I just want to say I don't own Xiaolin Showdown in any way if I did Jack and Chase would be getting married with Omi as the brides maid and master fung as the minster (Its just...a thing in my head XD) and this story was sort of put together from watching supernatural (I really should get round to writing/reading some of that fanfiction as soon as I finish the series), reading my favourite chack authors, chase's sexy hair (Don't ask me how that helped in this idea coming to my head it just did), my weird head and idea's that randomly come out of nowhere, and other stuff. I'll probably continue this story, and it'll be 6-8 chapters long. Rated M for the dirty sexy on male gay porn sex I promise I will write in later chapters. **_

Jack's blood red eyes were tied with the oriental blue ones of the fire monk he was battling, the irritated expression on her face just making the evil boy genius perform another one of his evil laughs. For the past twenty minutes or so his newly designed jackbots with improved armour had been fighting the Xiaolin warriors to get to the new Shen Gon Wu. It wasn't 100% clear on what it did, but Jack knew he wanted it none the less.

The upgraded jackbots seemed to be having an effect, usually by now his robots were totally wiped out but instead a few still remained and were being fought against at that moment. _perfect opportunity! _the teenager thought as he snuck around the back of the large stone boulders and came to a rocky clearing, the activated Wu lodged in between two rocks. It looked fairly easy to unlodge so a wide grin spread over the albino's face as he walked towards it, but as he did so a figure dropped from above, landing directly in front of him with a perfect stance.

"Back off Chase this Wu is mine!" Jack said, shoving the older out of the way and walking towards the Shen Gon Wu. Normally he would drop to his feet and worship his Haylin Idol but for Chase never wanted Shen Gon Wu, he only showed up when Hannibal bean was around to fight him, so Jack suspected the dragon lord would ignore him, or insult him as normal.

But instead of that he reached behind him and grabbed onto the albino's black overcoat, flipping his arm over with the minimum of effort to throw the teen over and into a large gray rock, leaving him mumbling dizzily and attempted to stand up, rubbing his back while Chase Young calmly walked over to the rock, his hand centimeters away from the object "Hey that Wu i-" Jack started, but was quickly cut off by a swift movement swooping towards the Wu, with a quick flash a figure grabbed it, flashed an evil smile at Chase Young and then jumped back up into a nearby tree.

Jack only had enough time to look up to see the face for a second a the piercing evil grin and the faint gleam in the narrow pupils in her red eyes before it was gone. "Oh no..." he mumbled, the teen looking genuinely worried. Chase Young at this point was gazing up, his expression blazing with anger, and even slight..._fear? _As soon as jack murmured something, he whipped around, his glossy black hair following with the ferocity of his head turn. A burning, rage-filled glare pressed on jack as the Haylin Dragon lord strode up to him, pressing him to the wall of the rock "How the hell do you know who that is?" he growled, he thought no one knew her, no one here at least, especially not the pathetic teenager known as jack spicer, who muttered timidly in reply "She- She's my sister"

*******************

Jack fiddled with the small wrench between his fingers, for 30 minutes he'd been working on new robot designs and getting nowhere, since his mind was somewhere else. After what must of been 14 years his sister had shown up out of the blue and nabbed a Shen Gon Wu. "it doesn't make any sense..." he mumbled to himself, sighing as he stared numbly at the blueprints before him, thinking back to when he last saw her.  
He was a baby when she disappeared, only about a year old at best, so he had never actually _known _her but he had heard the stories. Every sunday when his parents attended church he would skip out saying he felt unwell or had homework and would go to his grandma's house and she would tell him that he had a sister, but she left when he was a baby and that was a good thing because all she was was trouble. But...his grandma wasn't the type to hate trouble, heck, she gave him his helipack when he turned evil, and always encouraged him in his robots and everything! So why on earth would she be so opposed to her own granddaughter returning? Jack didn't know...but he could try to find out.

Grabbing his black overcoat and throwing it on over his red vest top, he headed to the mirror and took a comb from the table beside it. Combing his hair once or twice and putting a little more gel in it he decided that he looked presentable enough to pay Chase Young a visit and headed up the stairs from his basement "Make sure my room is tidy for mom coming home and there's a hot pudding on my bedside table when I get back" he ordered his jackbots who acknowledged his request with a beep and started to fly around doing the tasks. Flicking the lights off he headed upstairs and out the house, activating his helipack and flying to the haylins mountain castle.

Once he got there he was dragged in by the wild cats that Chase kept, straight to the foot of the smoothed pale green glass stairs that staggered up high against a cascading waterfall, chase's house was always beautiful, the only thing that really rivaled its beauty was the prince of darkness himself. Jack had always idolized chase, looked up to him, and always wanted to be at his side, but as usual Chase just thought he was an insect.

Looking down at him with one raised eyebrow the dragon lord spoke "Why on earth have you come here worm?" he asked in an expecting and unamused tone, edging on threatening. The younger gulped "Well...you know when the last Shen Gon Wu activated and it was stolen by m-" within an instant a transportation device activated and they were suddenly at the main hall, where chase's throne was. The prince grabbed him and swiftly pinned the younger up against the wall "Why the hell have you come here just to bring that up?" he growled in the same, furious tone that he used at the rocks when the Wu was stolen.

"I-I was wondering how you knew who that was and how she could steal something from you?" he asked before screwing his face up and looking away, sure that was probably the last thing he would ever say before the dragon lord would kill him in a fit of anger. But Chase just sighed, something sad, depressive, almost disappointed flashed in his eyes before he let Jack go, the teenager gasping for breath.

"that is none of your concern spicer all you need to do is help me find her and get back that Shen Gon Wu...it is the exact Shen Gon Wu that I wanted to keep from said person and that is why I went to get it, all I need to do is find her and find the Wu, none if this is anything to do with you and you'd be wise to stay out of my way" Chase murmured quietly, looking down at the boy before turning to walk away, the jungle cats circling, ready to remove jack via force if necessary.

"Wha-What if I could help you find her?" the albino asked timidly, looking up at the older with a hopeful gleam in his eyes as he smiled widely. The haylin lord narrowed his eyes "How could you possibly do that?" he asked dryly. "Well I'm her brother, I'll know things about her that you couldn't possibly know and besides...I want to know her, who she is, maybe she'll even help me like rule the world! because we're y'know...related" Jack explained, happily dreaming of how his big sister could rule the world with him. Chase just laughed, a truly amused glint in his eye from his comment "Alright then Spicer, you will help me locate her, but cross me in any way" a dark look loomed on his face "and I will slaughter you without a second thought" he murmured and walked away, leaving Jack in the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack fiddled with the small wrench between his fingers, for 30 minutes he'd been working on new robot designs and getting nowhere, since his mind was somewhere else. After what must of been 14 years his sister had shown up out of the blue and nabbed a Shen Gon Wu. "it doesn't make any sense..." he mumbled to himself, sighing as he stared numbly at the blueprints before him, thinking back to when he last saw her.  
He was a baby when she disappeared, only about a year old at best, so he had never actually _known _her but he had heard the stories. Every sunday when his parents attended church he would skip out saying he felt unwell or had homework and would go to his grandma's house and she would tell him that he had a sister, but she left when he was a baby and that was a good thing because all she was was trouble. But...his grandma wasn't the type to hate trouble, heck, she gave him his helipack when he turned evil, and always encouraged him in his robots and everything! So why on earth would she be so opposed to her own granddaughter returning? Jack didn't know...but he could try to find out.

Grabbing his black overcoat and throwing it on over his red vest top, he headed to the mirror and took a comb from the table beside it. Combing his hair once or twice and putting a little more gel in it he decided that he looked presentable enough to pay Chase Young a visit and headed up the stairs from his basement "Make sure my room is tidy for mom coming home and there's a hot pudding on my bedside table when I get back" he ordered his jackbots who acknowledged his request with a beep and started to fly around doing the tasks. Flicking the lights off he headed upstairs and out the house, activating his helipack and flying to the haylins mountain castle.

00000000

Once he got there he was dragged in by the wild cats that Chase kept, straight to the foot of the smoothed pale green glass stairs that staggered up high against a cascading waterfall, chase's house was always beautiful, the only thing that really rivaled its beauty was the prince of darkness himself. Jack had always idolized chase, looked up to him, and always wanted to be at his side, but as usual Chase just thought he was an insect.

Looking down at him with one raised eyebrow the dragon lord spoke "Why on earth have you come here worm?" he asked in an expecting and unamused tone, edging on threatening. The younger gulped "Well...you know when the last Shen Gon Wu activated and it was stolen by m-" within an instant a transportation device activated and they were suddenly at the main hall, where chase's throne was. The prince grabbed him and swiftly pinned the younger up against the wall "Why the hell have you come here just to bring that up?" he growled in the same, furious tone that he used at the rocks when the Wu was stolen.

"I-I was wondering how you knew who that was and how she could steal something from you?" he asked before screwing his face up and looking away, sure that was probably the last thing he would ever say before the dragon lord would kill him in a fit of anger. But Chase just sighed, something sad, depressive, almost disappointed flashed in his eyes before he let Jack go, the teenager gasping for breath.

"that is none of your concern spicer all you need to do is help me find her and get back that Shen Gon Wu...it is the exact Shen Gon Wu that I wanted to keep from said person and that is why I went to get it, all I need to do is find her and find the Wu, none if this is anything to do with you and you'd be wise to stay out of my way" Chase murmured quietly, looking down at the boy before turning to walk away, the jungle cats circling, ready to remove jack via force if necessary.

"Wha-What if I could help you find her?" the albino asked timidly, looking up at the older with a hopeful gleam in his eyes as he smiled widely. The haylin lord narrowed his eyes "How could you possibly do that?" he asked dryly. "Well I'm her brother, I'll know things about her that you couldn't possibly know and besides...I want to know her, who she is, maybe she'll even help me like rule the world! because we're y'know...related" Jack explained, happily dreaming of how his big sister could rule the world with him. Chase just laughed, a truly amused glint in his eye from his comment "Alright then Spicer, you will help me locate her, but cross me in any way" a dark look loomed on his face "and I will slaughter you without a second thought" he murmured and walked away, leaving Jack in the throne room.

00000000

Chase's hands were on either side of the large tactical map of the world, his eyes pinned against the wall opposite. Sweat dripped down the dragon lords forehead as his face drew back into a snarl. Jack had been living and working with the prince of darkness for a little over two weeks now, who had insisted he stay since his enemies might take the chance to use any information he had against him but to be honest Jack had gained much more information by staying with Chase. By now he had noticed, the haylin didn't normally wear his armour during the day, only when he had visitors or was going out, usually indoors he wore a skin tight black vest top that clung to his toned muscles and outlined them against the light, and sleek black trousers. No shoes however, but even though he wore no shoes his feet looked very soft.

The sight of the frustrated male prince with his tight vest and bare muscular arms made it very hard for the young albino not to blush 24/7. Admittedly, Jack _did _have a crush on Chase, he always had ever since he first met the man. "Its been two damn weeks of searching and we haven't gotten _anywhere_" the evil boy genius sighed as he heard the irritated tone of the older.

Jack's fingers traced lightly over the corner of the tactical map, a fuming chase scouring it with his eyes trying to think where the albino's sister might possibly be. He then quietly stood up, padding off to the kitchen.

Once he was there, the red-head started to collect some simple ingredients, flour, sugar, baking soda, butter, vanilla essence. Surprisingly, chase young had all the ingredients for Jack to make his grandma's vanilla butterfly cupcakes. They only took 20 minutes to make and cook in the oven, and while they were cooking you worked on the creamy fluffy icing. After they were baked and iced Jack skipped back to the map room with the cakes on a silver plate.

Chase had calmed down quite a bit but was still concentrating hard, with one raised eyebrow he turned to Jack who was trying hard to balance the tray "and these are...?" he asked with a slightly criticizing tone. "Cupcakes, my grandma taught me how to make them and I figured you could use a little sna-" before he could finish his sentence chase had snatched up a cupcake and started to inspect it thoroughly. Biting into the soft fluffy sponge the haylin's tastebuds exploded as he absorbed the beautiful smooth texture of the cake combined with the icing, these were good cakes.

Normally the dark lord's mouth would curl up into a smile but since Jack was here he remained with the same ominous composure as usual "Nice cakes" he muttered quietly. The albino decided that the small compliment was enough reason to give a beaming grin and run up to chase "you think so? thank you so much! I can cook them really easy, all they ta-" he was interrupted by an irritated growl from the haylin "A simple 'thank you' will do spicer" he murmured before turning back to the map, his annoyance growing stronger.

A long silence then endured, both Jack and chase working on the map, crossing out some places and putting question marks on others, before Jack finally spoke "Maybe we're looking at it the wrong way" he said quietly. "What do you mean?" Chase questioned before the albino pointed at the crosses "we've crossed out most countries she would find it hard to fit in and be unnoticeable, and countries with bad political climates, but she wouldn't be looking for things like that she'd mainly be looking for somewhere she would be able to keep up her strength and away from harm" Jack explained before the other shook his head "that women will go into harms way, she believes keeping safe does not consist of taking certain actions to prevent one from becoming unwell she believes that every problem has a way around it, and there is a pill for every illness and danger that exists"

Jack's eyes narrowed, how did Chase know that when Jack himself didn't know? How on earth did chase know her anyway? "Cairo" the dragon lord said eventually, pinning a dot on the map "she'll be in Cairo"

"Okay, how the hell do you know that, how do you know any of this, how do you know her?" Jack asked, getting overly curious before Chase snarled and whipped around, narrowing his eyes at him before he shouted "It is NONE of your business, and ask me such questions again and I'll feed your intestines to the jungle cats!"

Jack was taken back by the sudden harshness of the overlords tone, and the irritation in his voice. It was as if Chase even hated the mention of Jacks sister at all, why? did they...have something? or something like that? suddenly the teen felt a small wave of jealousy wash over him for a second, his eyes narrowing momentarily. He then blinked, shrugging it off, he had no reason to feel jealous it wasn't like his stupid little fanboy crush would ever get him anything other than hurt and an irritated sexy dragon lord throttling him.

"We leave tomorrow" the older murmured before he started to walk away towards his bathroom, the cats would no doubt be running him a hot bath. Jacks mind slipped to chase in his large green marble bathtub, thinking about him made a warm gooy feeling spread across the chest of him as his eyes closed and he sighed dreamily. It was a few seconds before he realised he was alone, and he should probably head to bed. Flicking the lights off in the study he left for his bedroom, planning a long sleep before the adventure tomorrow.


End file.
